Walkthrough
Walkthrough of your first 12 hours playing Brightwood Adventures. Follow these instructions to get off to the right start, and to have the Beehive in the first 6 hours and the Quarry 6 hours after that. Then get a good night's sleep as they both regenerate, and wake up to enjoy the game with the two most critical items already producing for you. If you are days or weeks into the game and have yet to find the Quarry, you may want to Start Over from the beginning by following the instructions here. Time or Money There are two ways you can play the game. Over a long period of time, as in months, as you wait for structures to complete and Resources and Special Items to become available (especially the Bottleneck items of Axes, Wild Honey, and Quarry Stone). Or spend cold, hard cash and purchase enough Cheer to complete things immediately, and enough Axes to Search the Forest every time it is called for, and enough Gold and Coins to buy the Structures needed by the next phase of a Quest. The information here is geared towards those spending time, not money. Because if you don't spend money, then your Resources will be limited, and your game strategy will actually matter. This is when you will need to know how to best spend your last two Axes, or the 2000 Coins you have saved up, or the time of the one Helper who is free to work something. Getting Started *In general, follow the Quest instructions, skipping the ones that this Walkthrough says to avoid. Always open the Quest screen before completing the Quest task, or it may not count as being done for that Quest. Pre-builds are safe to do prior to the Quest screen being available. *Idle Helper time can be spent on other Quest tasks that are not listed in the Walkthrough, such as Planting and Harvesting Crops. Only avoid doing those tasks this Walkthrough specifically says to delay. *'DO NOT' attempt the first Limited Edition Quest that appears. While you may not be able to avoid finding its structure while you are Searching the Forest for something else, take no other steps on it. This early in the game you have no hope of completing it within the few days timeframe, as you will inevitably need Buildings and/or Special Items that only become available at much higher Experience Levels. *Once you have more than one Quest to work on, use the List of Quests to plan your next move. *You will need to be especially mindful of how you spend Axes , as the game will only drip-feed them to you as Quest rewards and for Levelling Up. There is nothing in the game that will give you a steady supply of Axes, and most quests will require you to spend 2 or more Axes to complete them. *Resign yourself to the fact that this is Kiwi's business model, and no matter what you do, you will almost certainly reach a point at which you have a long list of partially completed quests that are all stalled either because you need to purchase a Structure that is not available until a higher Experience Level, or you need more Axes to Search the Forest (or the Cave) yet again. *It is also Kiwi's business model to always have something on Sale. If you wait until the second day or so, you will likely be offered a bundled pack of Coins, Gold and Axes that will be hard to resist. For less than $5, you can see yourself well into the game before you run out of a necessary Resource. They also rotate through selling each Resource for a better price, so just wait until the thing you want is on Sale. * Each Quest starts with a story line that makes it sound important. Unfortunately, there is no way from within the game to know how important a Quest is, or whether it leads to an important Quest. So follow this Walkthrough and pay special attention to the places where it says to delay Quests. It will guide you through the most critical early Quests and steer you away from those Quests that will chew through your limited Axes while giving you little in return. *At times you will have extra Coins or a Helper with nothing to do, due to the fact you are delaying numerous Quests. So while you will mostly be completing tasks given to you in Quests, occasionally this Walkthrough will suggest a task that is the best use of those extra Coins or that free Helper. And some times a task will simply be a pre-build of something that you will be told to do soon by a Quest anyway. Early Quests For about the first 15 minutes of play, the game will guide you through steps designed to teach you all the basics. You will have no real decisions to make until you complete the last Phase (phase 5) of the Security Check quest. (The Cave is given to you after phase 1 of Security Check, but it only has 2 quick and easy Phases, and leads to no other Quests.) Complete the given tasks in this order: 00:00 Level 2 *Search the Dark Forest and Free Papa *Plant & Harvest 2 Carrots *Build the Lean-To *Clear 3 Clutter 00:05 Level 3 *Plant 1st Cauliflower (this is a pre-build to make your 3rd Helper productive) *Build the Watch Tower *Search the Forest for Woody Trees *Clean Woody Trees *Search the Forest for the Cave (you may find it first, before the Woody Trees) *Explore the Cave Level 4 *Search the Forest for Boulders *Clean Boulders *Clear 3 Rock Clutter *Build the Smithy You now have the 3 structures that will regenerate every 5 minutes. Place them next to each other for your own sanity. 00:10 Level 5 *Place 3 walls Bee-line for the Beehive As soon as you place the 3 walls you will be given three new Quests, and must make the first important decision in the game. The Quests are: #Thistle While You Work - Proceed with caution! #Market Day - a Solo Quest that does not lead to any new Quests #Elbow Room - A quick, easy Quest that leads to the first key Quest: Ze Sweet Honey The Beehive and the Quarry are two key Quest Buildings that produce the Bottleneck Special Items of Wild Honey and Quarry Stone. The following steps will ensure you find these two crucial items as soon as possible: *Clear 3 Clutter *Move the Tent *Search the Forest for 3rd Helper *'00:15' Free 3rd Helper *Plant 2 Orange Trees (use 1 Cheer to skip the 1:00 minute Harvest time) *'DO NOT '''Clean the Harvest Wagon. '''Delay' the Harvest Haul quest *'00:20 '''Build a Marketplace (use 1 Cheer to skip the last minute of Build time) *Clear Clutter to find the 3 Herbs and 3 Wood needed to finish the Marketplace *'DO NOT Place the 2 Lanterns. '''Delay the rest of the Thistle While You Work quest *'DO NOT '''Build the Valentine's Crafting building. '''Delay 'The King's Gazebo quest *'00:25 '''Build the Boomerang Hall (a Premium Building that will give you Planks, Coins and XP) *Take a break from the game for 30 minutes '''00:55 Level 6' *Visit Aunty El *Invite Neighbors *'DO NOT '''Build the Friendship Center. '''Delay '''the Friendship Center quest *Place Purple Flower Bed (pre-Build) *Place Fish Pond (pre-Build) *Place Bench (pre-Build) *'01:05 Harvest 1st Cauliflower. Plant 2nd Cauliflower *Take a break for 10 minutes *'01:15 '''3rd Helper is free. Plant 2 Apple Trees (or even 4, as these are the most lucrative Trees) *Use 1 Cheer to skip the 30 second Harvest time *Plant & Harvest 9 Carrots (use 1 Cheer to skip Harvest time) *'01:20 '''Harvest 2 Apple Trees for the 2nd time *Search the Forest for Treasure Box. *Build a Safari Store. This is needed for sufficient Thread '''01:25 Level 7 *'DO NOT '''Build the Costume Shop. Delay The Costume Shop quest *Search the Forest for Wild Orange Blossom *Collect Wild Orange Blossom *Plant 3rd Cauliflower *Take a break for about 30 minutes *'02:05 Harvest 2nd Cauliflower. Collect the Treasure Box *Take a break for 20 minutes *'02:25 '''Search the Forest for the Beehive *Clean the Beehive *Harvest 3rd Cauliflower *Build a 2nd Marketplace *Take a break *'03:25 'Build the Beehive *Take a break *'04:30 'Search the Forest for the Queen Bee *Collect the Queen Bee *Build the Bakery *Take a break *'05:30 'Harvest the Beehive *Take a break *'06:30 'Collect Honey *Complete the Bakery *'DO NOT Build the Schoolhouse. Delay the Animals Wanna Have Fun quest. You now have 4 hours to wait while the Bakery regenerates. Finding the Quarry The Citadel View quest, where you find the second crucial item, the Quarry, is given to you right after you complete the last phase (phase 12) of Ze Sweet Honey by visiting the Bakery once it has regenerated. See above if you have not yet completed Ze Sweet Honey . *At Phase 5 of Citadel View, you will be told to Search the Forest for the Quarry. *Until you receive this Phase, you will not find the Quarry, no matter how many times you Search the Forest! So to find the Quarry as soon as possible, devote all of your efforts to completing Elbow Room, followed by Ze Sweet Honey, followed by Citadel View. Citadel View is straightforward. The steps up until you Find the Quarry are these: *'10:30' Visit the Bakery *Visit the Statue of King Lionheart *Search the Forest for the Citadel *'10:45' Clean the Citadel *Take a one hour break *'11:45' Search the Forest for the Quarry *Work the Quarry (This takes the next 24 hours!) *Get some sleep. You have been playing the game for a full 12 hours. The day is over! Only now should you start branching out into those Quests you have delayed. Time to complete Thistle While You Work. Down the wrong Rabbit Trail You have 4 Helpers, and often 3 of them will have nothing to do on these early quests as they wait for one of them to complete a task that takes 1 hour or more, such as cleaning the Beehive. Thus, the temptation is to use the extra Helpers to complete Thistle While You Work and other quests that follow it. This is a mistake, unless you buy extra Axes. #Thistle While You Work seems harmless enough, and it is. Completing it will only cost you 1 Axe. The real problem is all the new quests you will receive as you complete the various phases of Thistle While You Work. This early in the game, they are completely useless to you, and a total waste of Axes. #After Phase 1, you will receive Harvest Haul , a quest that will have you stuck at phase 3 of 6 until you reach Experience Level 21 in the game. You will be around Experience Level 6, so that is a week or more away. But you will waste 2 Axes finding the Harvest Wagon in the Forest while you are looking for something else. #After Phase 2, you will receive 2 quick and easy Quests, but once you complete The Power of Friendship, you will receive The King's Gazebo . #Phase 1 of The King's Gazebo asks you to build Village Valentines, one of the Craftworks. DO NOT BUILD IT!!! At least not yet. #As soon as Village Valentines is complete, and you have completed Phase 1 by crafting your first Valentine Card, you will receive 4 new Quests. All of them are useless to you this early in the game, and all 4 of them will chew through Axes until you are left with none! #You can spend 16 Axes in all on these 4 Quests before you get stuck waiting for enough Wild Honey to craft a Box of Sweets, or must wait until a later quest lets you find the Snowy Hills, etc. You cannot complete any of these 4 Quests any time soon. You will just spend Axes. #You will spend another 2 Axes finding the Giant Thistle in Phase 4 of Thistle While You Work, which gives you your second regular supply of wood. But you are also receiving wood from clearing clutter, so you can probably do without the Giant Thistle for a while longer. #Once you complete the last Phase of Thistle While You Work, you will waste another 2 Axes finding the Mysterious Caravan in the Forest, which is a unique Quest Building that lets you gamble, if that is your thing. It is of no use until later in the game, when some Quests will tell you to try your luck at the Caravan in order to complete one of their phases. #Also, as soon as you reach Experience Level 8, you will be given the Animals Wanna Have Fun quest. You cannot build the School House for Phase 1 until you have Wild Honey from the Beehive. This should be the second building you build with Wild Honey. The Bakery must be the first, because you need to build it in order to complete Phase 11 of Ze Sweet Honey. #If you complete the School House before you find the Quarry, you will probably find the Island Vacation Portal in the Forest while searching for the Quarry. You can enter the Portal and free the Helper, but DO NOT start searching the Sandy Forest! That is an Axe waster the likes of which only a company on the brink of bankruptcy could conceive of!!! (Just kidding Kiwi, but there are better ways to persuade people to buy Axes and not take the fun out of the game in the process). Early Game Summary: *Complete Elbow Room before you start Thistle While You Work *Start Ze Sweet Honey before you start Thistle While You Work *Once you start Thistle While You Work, only Plant the Orange Trees and Build the Marketplace *'DO NOT' place the 2 Lanterns. This stops the quest at Phase 3, before you use 2 Axes to find the Giant Thistle in the Forest *'DO NOT' build Village Valentines. This stops The King's Gazebo before it wastes any Axes or gives you the 4 other Axe wasting quests. *'DO NOT' search the Sandy Forest!!! *This will leave you with plenty of Axes to find the Beehive and the Quarry and the other items that are needed to complete their quests. *Once you have found the Quarry, you can then go back and start working on the above without worrying that you will run out of Axes before completing the two crucial quests in the early game. Category:Quests